blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Magna Swing
|workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 3 |anime debut= }} is a member of the Black Bull squad. He came from Rayaka, a village north of Hage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 16 Appearance Magna has brushed back hair where the top and sides are black and light colored in between the black parts, a scar on the left side of his forehead, and wears sunglasses. Magna wears a black robe with the Black Bull image over a black long sleeve jacket(that ends at his midrift) with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a white shirt, black pants with a chain hanging from his right side, a book belt, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. Personality Magna is a kind person as he took a liking to Asta quickly after meeting him. He has also been shown to have a short temper as he attacked one of his comrades for taking his pudding. He is also very respectful to his captain Yami as he bowed his head when the captain returned. Biography History When Magna turned 15 he obtained his grimoire and then became a magic knight of the Black Bull Squad. Arc1 Magna is attacking one of his comrades when Yami and the others returns. When he notices that the captain had returned, he quickly greets the captains return by bowing and listens as Asta introduces himself. Magna then gets angry and tells Asta that he won't accept him as one of them until Asta has obtain their robe. He also tells Asta that he will be able to get the robe after going through the Black Bull's welcoming ceremony. Magna and the others then head outside, where he explains the welcoming ceremony and that he will gave him the robe. Magna then throws a fireball at Asta, but is surprised when Asta reflects it back. Magna quickly fires another fireball to counter the first one, but is still hit by some of the blast. Magna then gets up and says that what Asta did was awesome and pat Asta on the back. When Asta reveals that he has no magic, Magna says that Asta is a real man and gives him the robe. Magna then gives Asta a tour of their base, until they run into Noella Silva. Magna then introduces Noella to Asta, but gets angry when Noella looks down on Asta. Magna then gets mad when Noella hit him with an attack. Magna then yells at Noella for being arrogant, and then for throwing her robe on the ground. Magna then shows Asta his room, and then leaves after Asta starts to clean it. Later that night, Magna heads outside after hearing a commotion. Magna sees Noella and comments about how much magic it is, along with that the situation could get ugly. Magna then watches as Asta cut through Noella's magic and saves her. After its revealed that Noella has no control of her magic, Magna tells her that its not a problem and that they will help her with it. Battle Prowess Magna is a magic knight with an unknown magic ability. Abilities *'Magic Capability': it is unknown how much magic ability Magna has but he has enough to become a magic knight. *'Enhanced Reflectives': Magna has great reflexes as he was able to summon another fireball to hit the reflected fireball that was right in front of him. Equipment *'Grimoire': Magna poses a grimoire that poses fireball type spells. The grimoire also poses a spell that creates a bat that Magna fire multiple shots. Techniques *'Exploding Fireball': Magna creates fire in the palm of his hand and throws it at his target. Fights & Events Fights *Asta, Magna Swing and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Events None Trivia References Navigation